C'єѕт ℓα νιє, C'єѕт ℓα мσят
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Bebí mucho y no quiero terminar arruinando tu día especial, Di —contestaste, deseando que la media verdad de ahí fuese suficiente para la castaña. Y ese no fue el caso. No obstante, cuando se acercó repentinamente, quisiste retroceder por inercia, olvidándote de que esa pared seguía detrás de ti hasta que te golpeaste contra ella—. ¿Q-Qué…?"::..


**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery** no **me pertenece; la canción 'de fondo' es de Stereo Total y, como siempre, todos sin fines de lucro(8).**

 ** _Hey!_ No tengo muchas excusas para esto BD, simplemente, porque fue escrito de madrugada~ y corregido de noche, como señal de que me conozco tan bien que sé cuando se me pasará la depresión/estado estancado :'D (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Precauciones necesarias para un drama con el pseudo-incesto como el eje principal (?), y un maravilloso intento de mantenerlo IC hasta el final xD.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **C** 'est la **v** ie, _**C** 'est la **m** ort._

* * *

 **E** stabas plenamente consciente de que te esforzabas al máximo por sonreír aunque fuese el mínimo aceptable para la situación, mas lo único que conseguías era devolverle un mal intento de esa mueca a tu hermana que, preocupada por tu atípico desinterés _en todo_ , volteaba a verte cada vez que se lo permitía el vals en el que era el centro de la atención... _junto a su esposo._

 _Agh..._

Hasta procesar la palabra te dolía, y tenías que apaciguar algo de ese ardor con otro provocado al beber indebidamente rápido el seco Whiskey que tenías al lado; no sería de tu estilo, pero esa era una de las pocas ventajas de tener a Gerard, tu padre —en perfectas condiciones de ebriedad, cabe destacar—, sentado a tu lado y sin dejar de hablar de lo orgulloso que estaba… cuando no decía algo sobre lo hermosa que se veía Diana, particularmente, en esa noche tan especial.

Volviste a cruzar los brazos después de que devolviste el vaso a la mesa, quizá con más fuerza de la debida aunque nadie lo notase y, antes de que nuevamente se dibujara la amargura en tu rostro, una risa precediendo _tu nombre_ logró llamarte la atención _por unos momentos_. No tuviste más opción que girarte hacia ella una vez, por el rabillo del ojo, comprobaste que se trataba de nadie menos que Jenny Anderson. Sin embargo, si no lo hubieses hecho, la de orbes aqua se habría hecho notar de todas maneras, tironeando tu brazo de forma torpe para que te pusieras de pie. Sí… no hacía falta preguntar nada: la dama de honor te estaba dando una oportunidad de oro _que compensaba todos los rechazos e intentos perdidos mientras cursaban en Torrington_ y tú, como el padrino de la boda, estabas lejos de querer hacerle caso, por más pena que te diese el hecho de que Jenny apenas pudiese mantenerse de pie por sí misma.

Finalmente, accediste a un baile con ella para distraerte de la obvia señal que daba el ruido de los tenedores contra las copas. Querías creer que toda su insistencia se debía a que la vida comenzaba a sonreírte, y no porque sólo te veía atractivo gracias a la combinación de tu elegante smoking y su alto grado de alcohol en sangre, producto de un despecho similar al que sentías, aún cuando ambos deberían estar más que alegres por la felicidad de su respectiva mejor amiga y… _hermana_.

 _Uh..._

Otra palabra que dolía, no tanto como el título que se había ganado el imbécil de Marvin _gracias a tu cobardía durante la pausa para escuchar alguna oposición_ , pero que se ganaba su puesto como una afilada arma de doble filo. Y, aunque era más obvio que todos esperaban que te negases firmemente —la mirada de M.O.M. había sido de las más confiadas en ese asunto, compitiendo así con la expectativamente genuina de Java y la del mismo Billy, disfrazado de humano—, no lo hiciste, y lo peor de todo es que tampoco tenías idea de por qué no te quejaste, si era algo demasiado natural en ti; argumentos no te hacían falta para negar esa fatal unión _que nunca debería haber llegado hasta ese punto…_ pero la mirada de Diana, casi temiendo porque destrozases todos esos meses de planeación —entre más cosas que no podría perdonarte—, había invalidado cualquier cosa con la que pudieses habido apelar a tu favor… o a favor de Jenny, de haber sido necesario.

En el brindis tampoco te fue mejor. Pareció que se te olvidó preparar el discurso del que estabas encargado, aunque en realidad habías tratado y tratado durante toda la noche sin éxito alguno, y a la prueba estaba el papel lleno de tachones, correcciones y demás cosas ilegibles, ese mismo que terminaste por reducir a la bola de papel que tiraste por sobre uno de tus hombros. Por supuesto, _el bueno de Marvin_ había tratado de intervenir para ahorrarte el ridículo pero, antes de dejarle volver a restregarte en la cara _lo que había hecho_ , preferiste soltar varias de las líneas de viejas películas de comedias románticas (que alguna vez habías visto por influencia de Diana), de la boda de tu padre con la madre de ella y, para no levantar más sospechas, le agregaste una pequeña anécdota de un filme de terror sobre parásitos alienígenas que invadían los cuerpos de las novias (aún vírgenes) durante su luna de miel… Reíste al recordar el momento, dejando que Jenny creyese que fue por algo de lo que te había dicho. Por más de que tu padre dejara de hablarte durante otro periodo más de tiempo, la expresión traumatizada de Diana mientras te marchabas —y aún cuando Marvin trataba de asegurarle que todo estaría bien— definitivamente valió la pena… _un poco_. Después de todo, su vida podría estar empezando, pero la tuya estaba terminando, ¿verdad?

Nada sería lo mismo, porque _el Señor y la Señora Guillotina_ estaban ahí, prácticamente sobre tu cuello, y sólo tú podías sentirlos. ¿Qué ganarías con alejar a Marvin _de nuevo_? Lastimar y enfurecer (de mala forma) a Diana. ¿Y qué ganarías con alejar a ella? Únicamente, lo primero… y tal vez esa fuera la mejor solución. Es decir: ¿qué maldito vacío podrías dejarle _a tu hermana_ si _tu copia mejorada y perfecta_ estaba ahí, _dispuesta a ocupar tu lugar_ _en cuanto se lo permitieses_? Ninguno, ¿cierto? Al menos, así debía funcionar teóricamente.

Buscaste a M.O.M. con la mirada, tratando de seguir el ritmo de Jenny de forma distraída. Aún siendo una estricta jefa, sabías que ella tenía el corazón suficiente para trasladarte… por más de que fuese a la Antártica, _tampoco tenías muchos problemas con el frío extremo._

Pero algo te ganó: fue un brusco tirón el que te alejó de tus pensamientos y de la pista al mismo instante. Diana estaba enfrente de ti y, sin decir nada, te demandaba una repuesta que evitabas dar a toda costa.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Martin? —Te reclamó, acorralándote contra una de las paredes del salón—. Estás hecho un completo desastre… Quiero decir: _más de lo usual_.

Alzaste hombros, manteniendo la mirada puesta en una lata aplastada sobre el suelo. Quizá tu humor no fuese el mejor de todos pero, en el fondo, no creías verte tan mal.

—Bebí mucho y no quiero terminar arruinando tu día especial, Di —contestaste, deseando que la media verdad de ahí fuese suficiente para la castaña. Y ese no fue el caso. No obstante, cuando se acercó repentinamente, quisiste retroceder por inercia, olvidándote de que esa pared seguía detrás de ti hasta que te golpeaste contra ella—. ¿Q-Qué…?

—Tienes las mejillas rojas, pero no apestas a alcohol como papá… o Jenny. —Luego de recobrar la distancia, tan simple fue su explicación que hizo parecer ello como una de las cosas más normales del mundo, sobretodo al sonreír—. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme la verdad o tratarás de engañarme con otro patético intento de excusa?

—Preferiría lo segundo —confesaste automáticamente, rendido y logrando descolocar a la recién casada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Cerraste los ojos y soltaste un suspiro. _¿Qué otro remedio habría?_ Era Diana, no otra criatura humanoide milenaria o un ser diabólico al cual te podías enfrentar sin pestañear… _y tampoco se detendría hasta que le confesaras lo que en verdad te tenía mal._

—A que prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida soportando ser "tu hermano" que ya no ser nada para ti —dijiste de la forma más ambigua que podías aunque. en el fondo estabas seguro de que, para alguien como Diana, el mensaje estaba lo suficientemente claro _en tu lenguaje_ —, ¿contenta ahora, _hermana_?

Por más de que alzaste el rostro para apreciar su reacción, no conseguiste nada más allá de encontrarte con el oscuro panorama de la noche.

Habías despertado de ese cansino sueño recurrente y, _de nuevo_ , antes de lograr ver uno de los posibles finales de esa historia dentro de tu cabeza. Tal vez, esa incertidumbre era peor que esa misma vívida pesadilla.

Rebufaste y, tras percatarte de que Java dormía profundamente a tu lado, con el mayor de los sigilos te escabulliste entre las sábanas de la cama contigua, en donde Diana dormía, acurrucada en el borde, como siempre.

Aunque no hiciste más que aferrarte —con cuidado— a su cuerpo y esconder tu rostro en el hueco de su cuello, lograste despertarla ligeramente.

— ¿Martin…?

— _Shhh._ Tranquila. Tu hermano está aquí para protegerte de las pesadillas —le susurraste, alegre y burlón al mismo tiempo.

—Pero yo no estaba soñado nada —trató de replicar, bostezando antes de girarse un poco para tratar de verte, totalmente en vano por la hora.

— ¿Ves? Sí que soy bueno en eso —seguiste el juego, dejando que, al igual de cuando eran niños, ella terminase por abrazarte para quedarse dormida junto a ti.

—Sólo tuviste suerte…

Sonreíste de forma aliviada al escuchar su balbuceo, y luego con satisfacción cuando terminó por apoyar la cabeza en tu pecho. Esos eran uno de los pequeños momentos que sólo tú podías gozar, _era tu derecho_ , fuese como hermano o algo más.

Queriendo alejarte de esos pensamientos lo más pronto posible, te dedicaste a cerrar los ojos de vuelta, acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

Creyéndola completamente dormida al sentir su tranquila respiración, aún después de depositar un dulce beso en su coronilla (esperando un regaño de su parte), te creíste lo bastante valiente e imprudente para confesarle algo que nunca debería haber podido escuchar salir de ti.

—Te amo, remilgada.

No sólo fue el sutil y automático rodillazo que te dio lo que te alertó de que ella seguía despierta, helándote por completo al notarlo, sino lo que soltó del mismo modo vago, pero completamente honesto también.

—Eres un cretino… pero supongo que también te amo, Martin.

Volviste a sonreír, dejándote ver (simbólicamente hablando) tan bobo como podrías estarlo en uno de tus momentos más felices.

Si así era la vida, tal vez comenzarías a arriesgarte con una _petite mort_ más adelante… porque ni tú mismo desperdiciarías un instante así de invaluable e íntimo para arruinarlo con algo tan… _inmaduro_.

Ya habría otra oportunidad de fastidiar a Diana más adelante, _siempre la habría_.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Seh... debería dedicar el tiempo libre que me da el insomnio en otras cosas x/D peeeero, realmente tenía la primer idea hace unos dos días, junto con la segunda... y no pude cambiar de opinión desde que me empeñé en usar ambas cosas mezcladas BD, así que espero que no haya quedado tan mal al final 7v7 (aunque la bella Sammie siempre aliente estas locuras :'D y sí, darling... debía destacarte, como siempre x'D) y que sí pudiera entretener... un poco (?).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 **BTW, ¿ _alguien más notó lo Gary Stu que luce Marvin cuando aparece en la serie xD?_ No viene al caso... pero debía destacarlo porque me parece algo gracioso :'D (que no involucran bizarros headcanons de por medio (?).**


End file.
